Worth the Cost
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: It's Halloween night and all the best clubs are having exclusive parties for the rich and famous. Rose, Lissa, and her boyfriend, Christian are going to the party. When they get there Rose meets Dimitri and sparks between the two instantly appear. But Rose has a hard time getting close to him because of a past relationship.


**Halloween Night**

"How do I look?" I ask as I walk into the living room. Lissa looks up at me and pushes one of her blonde ringlets out of her face.

"I like it. Very sexy."

"Good, that's what I was going for."

"What's your costume called again?" She asks as she moves her right black-covered leg over the other. For Halloween Lissa and her boyfriend, Christian are going as a bird and a bee. I thought it was kind of stupid, but you know I give them credit for creativity.

"Burlesque Fairy." I answer her as I mess with my little hat. Christian walks out of the bathroom, finishing up with his blue eyeliner.

"I don't get why you're making me wear eyeliner." He says as he caps the stick and sets it down.

"It makes the costume more complete, and you wear eyeliner all the time."

"Yeah, on set when I need to wear it."

"Well I need you to wear it now, for me." She bats her eyelashes and Christian shakes his head while rolling his eyes.

"If you want me to do this still so flirt with me, just be straight and tell me that we're gonna do it later tonight."

"Get me drunk and we will."

"God, you two have been dating for so long you're already acting like an old married couple in their fifties." The two of them look at me and then Christian begins to apply more eyeliner. Lissa giggles and stands up from her seat on the couch and walks over to me. She places her hands onto his chest and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you baby." He smiles and kisses her.

Lissa and Christian have be dating for forever it seems. Well, ever since we were old enough to date. The three of us met on a TV set when we were only five years old. Mine and Lissa's fathers and Christian's mother were working on it and brought us to work with them one day. That's how everything began. For a long time we did everything together and when we got a little bit older, nine or ten I would say, the three of us got casted for parts on the same TV show. We were on it for ten years. It was really popular, it still is playing re-runs. But after the show ended we decided to go part ways in our careers. Lissa got on a hit sitcom; Christian started to work on a drama, and I now work as the lead on a supernatural show that broadcasts on The CW.

After Christian is done with the finishing touches of his costume he actually looks like a bird, well a human business man bird. He's wearing a blue suit and Lissa managed to talk him into dying his hair blue for the night. Lissa is dressed up in a black and yellow stripped dress with black heels and yellow stockings. Since Christian had to die his hair, she died her hair black for the night. Ok, I must admit they are very cute. My outfit is more sexy then cute. It has a short skirt that goes up a little bit before my mid-thigh; it's red and black stripped. The top looks like a corset and has spaghetti straps, it is also red and black stripped. On top of my head is a little black top hat with a red ribbon and diamond on the side of the hat. I have black and white stripped handless gloves on that go to my ankle and to my elbows. To complete the costume I have black wings on my back. I think I look pretty hot.

"You guys ready?" Lissa asks. Christian and I nod and then we head out to the club.

The club the three of us are heading to is called Ground Zero. It's a really exclusive club that the three of us have been going to since we were eighteen. Only the richest and most famous people can go, and a guest or two. This Halloween party is invite only, and even though I get invited every year, this is the only one I've gone to. Every other year I went with my boyfriend—ex-boyfriend.

While driving to the club the three of us talk about work and how it was that day. Christian was pissed at what his character Jacob did to his girlfriend Amber, Lissa talked about how she had to pretend to be in high school again and had to wear braces. She had to have them put on for just one days shooting. She was in so much pain by the end of the day, luckily she isn't anymore. I decided to talk about the little sex scene I had to film with my co-star, my ex-boyfriends good friend (he was the one who introduced us), Griffin Malone. I have put aside the fact the Griffin introduced my ex and I and now we are just as close as we always were. My relationship with my ex didn't end very well and I haven't dated since we broke up almost a year ago.

We arrive at the party and many photographers storm the car trying to get pictures of us. Some men who work at the club manage to keep them off us so that we can get into the club. It looks amazing inside the club. There are strobe lights and laser lights flashing every where, they change colors constantly. The club is decorated with all sorts of decorations, fake pumpkins, skeletons, you name it it's in here. The music is loud and pumping, I can feel the vibrations that come from the music in the floor. I look around and then towards Lissa as she touches my elbow.

"Rose, we're going to be going to the bar! Want anything?" She asks me, talking loudly so that I can hear her over the music.

"No thanks, if I want something I'll get it! Thanks though!" She nods and then takes Christians hand. The two of them head over to the bar and I look around the club, checking everything out. It does look really good here, I wish I had come here during the past Halloweens, but then I wouldn't have come here today because I know my ex would have come with me and there would have been too many bad memories here. I smile when I see an old co-star of mine who I worked on a movie with. He played my love interest. I let out a high pitched whistle; this is what my character did whenever she wanted to get his attention. I let another one out and he looks towards me. A smile breaks out on his face and he begins to walk over to me.

"Hey!" He yells over the music. I smile and the two of us hug. We release each other. "How are you doing?"

"Um, I'm ok… I'm ok. It's great to see you here, Ivan!" Ivan and I have known each other since making the movie and have kept in contact with each other since then, we have the occasional dinner or lunch meeting and we really enjoy spending time together.

"It's great to see you here too! Are you alone?"

"I came here with Lissa and Christian! I like your Captain America costume!"

"Thanks! I love you're outfit!"

"Thanks! Are you here with anyone?"

"I'm here with Milla and a friend of mine."

"Yeah? Where are they?"

"Their in the sitting down area of the club! Want to head over? Milla would love to see you, she misses you!"

"I miss her too, and yeah, let's head over!" Ivan and I wrap our arms around each others waist, something we do all the time, and then head over to the back of the club. We walk behind a dark purple curtain and over to the area his girlfriend and friend are. When we get to the table they are at I stop walking. My eyes aren't on Milla, who I haven't seen in so many months, but on Ivan's friend. His friend is dressed up as Thor, but doesn't have blonde hair. His brown hair falls to his shoulders, he looks like he's built underneath the costume, he doesn't need that fake padding. He has amazing facial features. He looks up at me and does the same thing I am doing to him, stare. I feel Ivan pull on my waist gently. I come out of my faze and look towards him and then at Milla. She grins and instantly hugs me. I hug her back. Milla is dressed up as Captain America's love interest, Peggy Carter. The two of us break apart.

"I can't believe you're here Rose!" She yells, not truly needing to because the music is not as loud back here.

I smile and nod. "Great to see you, too, Milla!" She smiles again and pulls me into a hug. The two of us break apart once more and I look back at the man. Ivan clears his throat and then stands to the other side of me so that he is closer to the man.

"Rose, this is Dimitri, my best friend, Dimitri, this is Rose, a previous co-star and friend of mine. He stands up from his seat and puts out his hand.

"Hello," he says, eyes connecting with mine. He has a Russian accent, as does Ivan but he manages to keep have an American sounding accent when he's working. I take his hand and squeeze it instantly, not because I need too, but because of the jolt of electricity I felt when our hands touched. I don't know if he noticed it or not. The two of us shake gently and then drop each others hands.

"Hi," I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Dimitri, Rose worked with me in _Paris_."

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing you in it. You're really good."

"Thank you," I say.

"Come on Rose, sit down next to me." Milla says as she sits back down. I end up sitting in between her and Dimitri. I don't mind at all. The table we are at is so small that when Dimitri adjusts just a little bit our legs touch, he doesn't move it. "So how have you been Rose?"

"Um… I've been ok…."

"Yeah…? I hear about what happened." She says as she places her hand onto mine. Our fingers intertwine.

"How did you find out?" I ask her. No one except my family and a few friends know about what happened only four months ago. She nods towards Ivan and I nod. "Well, I should have assumed that."

She smiles and squeezes my hand tightly before releasing it. I lean back in my seat and sense Dimitri watching me.

"How have the two of you been? Oh, how's the wedding planning?" I ask the two of them, changing the awkward subject. Ivan is staring out towards the dancing area of the club and then looks back at me.

"It's going pretty well." Ivan tells me as he takes her hand. "Very well actually."

"We've decided a date, January first. We're going to be sending out invitations next week. I can't wait." Milla says with a grin. "Rose… I was wondering if…"I have no idea why's she deciding to be so suspenseful, I already know what she's going to ask. "You would like to be my maid-of-honor?"

"No." I tell her. I see something break inside of her eyes and then hear Ivan laughing.

"Oh,"

"Oh my God you fucking… I would love to be your damn maid-of-honor!" Whatever broke comes back together and she grins. Milla throws her arms around me and we hug for a long few moments before she releases me.

"Great! So I was planning on going out dress shopping next week, we'll have to work out schedules."

"Defiantly." I tell her. Right as I'm about to ask what theme her wedding is and what the colors are, hers and Ivan's song comes on. She grins and flips towards Ivan. Her hands grip his bicep and he instantly stands up from his seat. She laughs and the two walk away from the table. "We'll be back after the song!"

The two of them leave the area and I look up towards Dimitri as he clears his throat.

"So, how old are you?" He asks me.

"Twenty-five, you?"

"Twenty-nine. How long have you been acting?"

"I've been acting since I was a little kid. What do you do for a living?"

"I write." He answers. "I have a few good novels out. I'm currently in the middle of writing a new series."

"That's great, what books have you written?"

"_Lovers Creek_."

"_Lovers Creek_? I fucking love that book. I've read it a million times." He smiles.

"I'm glad you like it. It took me a long time to write. It was my first book." He takes a sip of his drink and then sets down his glass. "So, what's your dream job?"

"A romantic comedy. Not a corny cheesy movie, but a really good classic like _The Notebook _or something."

"Since when has _The Notebook_ been a classic?"

"_The Notebook _is a classic movie; it has been for a while now. What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't have one. I like multiple movies. Is _The Notebook _your favorite movie?"

"No, but it's one of my favorites." The song ends and another one starts up. This one is from _Dirty Dancing_. It's "I've Had The Time of My Life." I watch Dimitri as he watches me; our eyes meet and our legs continue to touch. "_Dirty Dancing _is another one of my favorite movies." I rise from my seat. "Dance with me?"

Dimitri looks down at my hand and then back up at me. He takes my hand and closes his fingers around it. His hand practically engulfs it.

"I'd be honored too."


End file.
